Danse avec moi
by Shigure-sensei
Summary: Innocent Sorrow , jamais Lavi n'avait imaginé pouvoir rencontrer une famille comme ça. Entrez dans l'univers où la danse et le chant sont les seuls moyens pour être heureux. Yuvi-Tyllen et en fond : Lenalee/David.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Shigure-sensei

Disclam : Si -Man était à moi, Luberier n'existerai pas, Chaoji non plus et Kanda serait déguisé en Geisha. Comme ce n'est pas le cas, tout est à Hoshino sama u_u. Et la chanson c'est Gory Box de Portishead (groupe que je vous recomende chaudemant =))

Titre : Danse avec moi

Pairings : Yuvi/Layu (shonen aï)

Rating : K (même si plus personne n'est choqué par ça de nos jours u_u)

Genre : Romance/Humour

Note de l'auteur : Heu je sais pas ce qui m'a prit Peut être que l'envie de voire les persos de DGM danser a contrôler mes doigts qui sais **SBAF** Hem. Bon ben je n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ^^

Ce chapitre a été relut par ma Beta Mako-Take **on l'applaudit bien fort**

* * *

-Non ! C'est bon je laisse tomber !

-Lavi, tu peux pas nous abandonner comme ça !

-Ben la preuve que si, cria-t-il en claquant la porte.

Lavi fit quelques mètres dehors, martelant le sol avec ses Doc Martens. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kanda courut derrière lui et le retint par la manche.

-Tu peux pas nous faire ça, tu ne peux pas ME faire ça !

-Laisse-moi partir ! A cause de vous et de vos stupides projets, je me retrouve à la rue. Et il n'y a pas que moi, Lenalee et Allen aussi sont sans maison. Mais toi bien sûr tu t'en fous, t'as quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter. Moi la seule famille qui me reste ne veut plus me parler parce que je me suis laissé entraîner par tes histoires. Et dire que je t'ai cru mais qu'en plus je suis... Raah laisse-moi tranquille ! Oublie-moi, Ok ?

-Mais Lavi je t'a...

-Ferme-la !

Il se dégagea d'un coup sec et s'engagea sur le passage pour piétons.

-LAVI JE T'AIME !

Ce dernier se retourna, écarquilla les yeux... et se fit percuter par une voiture.

_Quelques mois plus tôt._

Un jeune homme aux cheveux de feu courait dans les couloirs de l'Académie Nationale d'Histoire de Tokyo, l'air totalement perdu et l'attitude de celui qui s'est levé en retard. Il bifurqua brusquement à gauche et se retrouva face à une porte qu'il ouvrit en se calmant. Comme il le pressentait, le cours avancé sur la Renaissance Italienne avait déjà commencé. Il s'installa rapidement, brancha son enregistreur et se mit à prendre des notes distraitement. Lorsque le cours fut fini, le professeur retint la classe cinq secondes de plus.

-Monsieur Lavi Bookman, vous me ferez le plaisir de venir jusqu'à mon bureau quand vous aurez rangé vos livres.

Et merde! Bien que l'envie lui manquât, l'étudiant se dirigea vers le vieil homme qu'était son prof d'histoire. Le regard bienveillant que ce dernier posa sur lui étonna le jeune homme qui mit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole :

-De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

-Lavi, cesse ce jeu lorsqu'il n'y a personne. Ça fait trois fois que tu arrives en retard cette semaine.

-Je sais grand-père, marmonna Lavi en s'asseyant sur le bureau de son aïeul, et je m'excuse, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-C'est aussi ce que tu as dit la dernière fois, fit le vieil homme en reprenant un ton plus dur, tes notes sont en baisse en ce moment, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien ! Absolument rien !

-C'est la danse, c'est ça ?

-Non je...

-Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, le coupa son grand-père, Lavi on en a déjà discuté, la danse et toi c'est terminé !

-Oui je sais, tu as promis à mes parents que tu prendrais soin de moi et que tu veillerais à ce que je ne rate pas ma vie.

-Bien, tu peux partir, mais fais attention, si tu arrives encore en retard et si tu ne fais rien pour ton travail scolaire, je serais forcé de te renvoyer.

Ayant fini son sermon, il se dirigea vers la sortie mais se stoppa au dernier moment en entendant la voix de son petit-fils :

-C'était quoi ce regard que vous m'avez lancé quand je suis arrivé au bureau, professeur ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit M. Bookman en sortant définitivement.

Lavi soupira, les rapports entre lui et la seule famille qui lui restait étaient des plus ambigus.

Quelques rues plus loin, deux garçons totalement différents installaient du matériel électronique près d'un espace dégagé du parc. L'un était plutôt grand avec de longs cheveux noirs attachés à la va-vite, tandis que l'autre avait d'étranges cheveux blancs et était maigre et petit.

-Kanda, dit ce dernier en branchant des câbles, tu es conscient que ce n'est pas avec ça qu'on pourra rembourser le crédit de l'entrepôt ?

-Oui je sais, mais c'est déjà ça. On ira à la banque tout à l'heure pour leur demander de repousser la date limite.

-Encore ? Mais ils n'accepteront jamais !

-C'est tout ce que je peux proposer ! Cria Kanda en se levant et en faisant face à son acolyte. Tu peux comprendre que je ne sais plus quoi faire Allen ?

-Excuse-moi, c'est juste que …

-Je sais, dit le brun en s'asseyant à côté d'Allen, moi non plus je ne veux pas aller ailleurs. On va y arriver, fais-moi confiance.

Etrangement, le ton avec lequel Kanda avait dit cette phrase laissait penser qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même plutôt que son ami. Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux avant de se relever, de soulever une enceinte et de la poser à côté des autres. Cet assemblage formait un demi-cercle autour d'un espace assez important.

-Bon quand Lenalee arrivera, on pourra commencer. Tu as tout branché ?

-Oui tout est ok, répondit Allen en se relevant à son tour.

Il se dirigea vers deux sac jetés près des enceintes et sortit un tee-shirt à longues manches noir. Tandis qu'il se changeait, Kanda s'installa sur le sol et sortit un classeur de son propre sac. Autant attendre le dernier membre du groupe en faisant quelque chose d'intelligent.

-Tu te ronges les ongles, BaKanda !

Ce dernier sursauta en enlevant ses doigts de sa bouche, pestant contre ce TIC qu'il avait depuis qu'il était petit, et ce à chaque fois qu'il se concentrait. Il releva la tête, s'apprêtant à lancer un de ses pics au Moyashi, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Allen n'avait pas encore enfilé son tee-shirt, ainsi son corps était visible par tous. Enfin ce qui était visible, c'étaient les côtes saillantes du jeune homme en dessous de sa peau et ses bras si fins qu'on pouvait en faire le tour avec la main. Depuis quand était-il aussi maigre ? Un bout de tissu se rabattit sur la peau d'Allen, arrachant Kanda à sa contemplation.

-Quoi?

-Depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé quelque chose de convenable, toi ?

-Hein ? S'étonna le plus jeune. De quoi tu parles ?

-Je parle de...

-HE LES GARÇONS !

Les deux intéressés levèrent la tête vers une jeune fille dont les cheveux étaient coupés au carré et noirs avec des reflets violets. Elle se dirigea vers les deux amis, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Tu as changé de coupe ? Demanda le blandinet, bien content que la conversation ne tourne plus autour de lui.

-Oui j'avais envie de quelque chose de plus léger, répondit la jeune fille, Kanda, pourquoi tu regardes Allen comme ça ?

En effet, il n'avait pas quitté son cadet des yeux. Il détacha pourtant son regard insistant en soupirant :

-Pour rien. Bon ! Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda-t-il en rangeant son classeur et en se relevant.

Sans attendre une réponse, Kanda appuya sur un bouton et se plaça au centre du cercle, aux côtés de ses deux amis.

Lavi avait passé une très mauvaise journée. D'abord le fait que son grand-père le réprimande sur sa passion, ensuite ses cours qui n'en finissaient pas et qui se ressemblaient tous, et enfin ces idiots de dernière année qui inventaient des coups tordus pour faire du bizutage aux petits nouveaux comme lui.

C'était donc extrêmement contrarié qu'il avait entamé le chemin qui le mènerait à son domicile. Voulant se changer les idées, il avait bifurqué à gauche après la troisième rue pour passer par le parc Kokeishi. Ce parc, il y venait déjà quand il était tout petit pour jouer dans le sable lorsque ses parents étaient encore en vie, durant son adolescence pour y emmener ses premières conquêtes mais pendant sa vie de jeune adulte, il n'avait trouvé aucun prétexte pour aller marcher entre les arbres et les massifs de fleurs.

Alors qu'il regardait des petits de cinq ans courir après des papillons, une musique assez rythmée se faufila jusqu'à ses oreilles. Tout en continuant son chemin, il chercha d'où venait cette musique. Il arriva devant la grande place et écarquilla les yeux. Trois personnes étaient en train de danser. Mais pas cette dance de rue on l'on balance les bras et les jambes dans tout les sens. Pas cette mascarade en collants et en tutus que l'on apprend dans des écoles où le parquet est aussi glissant que de la glace.

C'était de la danse, de la vraie. Celle qui montre les sentiments des danseurs, celle qui met leur cœur à nu. Le spectacle était magnifique. Lavi resta longtemps sans rien faire, puis inconsciemment, il commença à taper du pied au rythme des percussions. Ses membres se mettaient à bouger tous seuls et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait sa passion s'emparer de lui.

Allen regarda la foule qui s'était rassemblée autour d'eux, juste avant de faire une pirouette en prenant appuis sur le dos de Kanda. Il venait de remarquer un rouquin qui tapait la pulsation avec son pied. Hm, pourquoi pas ? Il se rapprocha du fond en même temps que Kanda, laissant la scène à Lenalee pour quelques minutes.

-J'ai repéré quelqu'un dans la foule, un gars aux cheveux rouges, il a le rythme. On pourrait essayer avec lui ?

-Mouais, j'y vais t'en parles à Lena, dit le brun avant de retourner devant les gens pour continuer le spectacle.

-Alors ? Demanda la jeune fille qui s'était rapprochée.

-Le roux au deuxième rang.

Ils retournèrent au centre des enceintes qui crachaient une musique rapide et enchaînèrent des mouvements complexes mais tellement beaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus que Kanda et Allen au milieu de la piste. Lenalee discutait avec Lavi. Elle lui proposait tout simplement de venir danser avec eux pour voir ce qu'il valait. Quelque peu réticent au départ, le rouquin accepta finalement de danser un peu avec les trois jeunes. Levant les deux pouces vers ses compagnons, Lenalee emmena Lavi derrière les enceintes pour qu'il puisse poser son sac et choisir sa chanson. Lorsque ce fut fait, les deux autres garçons finirent leurs pirouettes en même temps que la musique sous les applaudissements du public qui remplit le chapeau que tendait le plus jeune de quelques pièces.

Rapidement, Lavi se retrouva seul devant les spectateurs, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Alors que la musique démarrait lentement, il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Le moment était venu de montrer de quoi il était capable.

-50, 55, 60 et... 70€ ! Dit Allen en levant la tête.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas assez, se lamenta la seule fille du groupe.

-Faut dire qu'on aurait eut moins sans Lavi.

-Hm, dommage qu'il soit parti juste après. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il n'est pas resté discuter un peu plus ? Demanda le blandinet en rangeant les sous dans une pochette bleue.

-Il a dit qu'il avait des « obligations familiales ». Bon les garçons, j'y vais, on se retrouve ce soir à la maison ?

-Tu verras Kanda mais pas moi, Tyki est rentré de voyage, il m'emmène faire une promenade sur la Seine, s'exclama le plus jeune l'œil brillant, donc moi aussi j'y vais.

-Vous m'abandonnez ? Demanda le plus vieux avec un faux ton dramatique.

-A demain Kanda !

Le jeune homme se retrouva seul en compagnie de la pochette qui contenait les 70€ qu'ils avaient gagnés aujourd'hui. Ça n'était pas assez. Pour pouvoir rester vivre dans la maison ils devaient rembourser le crédit de la banque qui s'élevait à 800 000€. Ils avaient déjà récolté 200 000€. Un an de petits boulots, de manifestations dans la rue comme celle qui venait de se passer. Mais ça n'était pas assez. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Kanda se dirigea vers la camionnette blanche qui servait à transporter les enceintes, grimpa à bord et démarra l'engin qui émit un doux vrombissement avant d'avancer sur le bitume.

Après quelques minutes de route, il arriva devant un entrepôt apparemment abandonné. Pourtant, il n'hésita pas à dégager l'entrée recouverte de planches de bois, et se dirigea vers un vieil ascenseur. Arrivé à l'étage du dessus, on ne pouvait voir qu'une seule grande pièce sans aucune organisation (pour ceux qui ont vu Sexy Dance 3, c'est le même genre, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu : 1. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? XD et 2. Imaginez-vous un appartement organisé à l'arrache mais où vous aimeriez absolument vivre).

-Yuu, y'a un message pour toi sur le répondeur, c'est Tiedoll, dit un garçon affalé sur le canapé sans relever la tête du magazine qu'il était en train de lire.

-Daisya, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom ? marmonna le brun en mettant l'argent dans une boîte en fer.

-Ça fait 365 fois exactement.

-Merci Road !

-A ton service.

Kanda se dirigea vers le téléphone et appuya sur la touche du répondeur.

_« Yuu-kun, mon petit je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi_

_et je m'en inquiète._

_Rappelle-moi . »_

-Tss.

-Tu pourrais le rappeler quand même, c'est ta seule famille, non ?

-Hm, répondit Kanda qui n'aimait pas parler de son passé bien trop douloureux.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas quand ses amis étaient dans cet état-là. Et malheureusement, tout le monde était comme ça en ce moment. Sauf Allen qui filait le parfait amour avec son oncle et Lenalee bizarrement, pourtant son frère la collait toujours autant. Elle se souvint soudain de quelque chose d'important qui égaierait sûrement le sourire de son japonais préféré :

-Kanda ! J'ai reçut un petit cadeau de Noël en avance de la part de tonton Millénaire !

-Ah? Combien ?

-50 000, c'est un chance d'avoir « Le Prince » dans ses contacts, non ?

-Oui mais on ne doit pas demander de l'argent, juste en recevoir, s'exclama Daisya.

-Mon oncle a dit qu'il allait parler de nous autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas de sponsor intéressé.

Lavi entra dans son appartement sans faire de bruit. Remarquant qu'il n'y avait personne, il se précipita dans sa chambre faisant toujours le moins de bruit possible. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil : 18h39. Parfait, il était pile a l'heure. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était assis à son bureau, un livre ouvert à n'importe quelle page. 18H40. Son grand-père entra sans prévenir dans sa chambre.

-Lavi ! Je venais m'assurer que tes révisions se passaient bien.

-Ben comme tu vois, je potasse comme ça, dit Lavi en bougeant avec lassitude sa main au-dessus du livre posé devant lui.

-Ah ! Et tu t'en sors avec le programme de l'année dernière ?

-Ah euh je...

-Je ne ferai pas de commentaires.

Il sortit lentement, laissant son petit-fils se rendre compte de son erreur.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que son grand-père était en train de regarder un documentaire sur l'Egypte ancienne tout en notant les fautes faites par les spécialistes (Ben écoutez chacun sa passion u_u), Lavi décida de sortir en douce par la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça et il avait déjà tout préparé. Il posa le pied par terre et se mit à courir vers le centre ville. Il avait maintenant 2h avant que son grand-père vienne vérifier qu'il était dans son lit en train de dormir comme tout étudiant normalement constitué (Vous trouvez pas que Bookman fait mère poule dans cette phrase ? ). Lorsqu'il arriva près de la grande place, une douce voix se fit entendre. Se laissant porter par la voix cassée de la chanteuse, il se laissa aller vers un coin de la place où une jeune fille chantait. Ses cheveux noirs défiaient les lois de l'apesanteur en se dressant en pic sur sa tête. Lavi lui donnait 15 ans facile et pourtant elle avait la voix de ces chanteuses usées par le temps et la cigarette. Il s'assit en tailleur sur un banc, laissant son esprit voguer avec les paroles de la chanson.

_From this time, unchained._

_We're all looking at a different picture._

_Through this new frame of mind._

_A thousand flowers could bloom._

_Move over, and give us some room._

_Yeah._

-Ah ! Lave... Louve... LAVI !

-Hm ? Oh Lenalee ?

-Ça alors ! C'est dingue de se croiser ici ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

-Si tu le dis, fit le jeune homme avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la scène.

-Elle a une voix exceptionnelle, hein ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant l'intérêt du rouquin.

-Tu la connais ?

-Oui, elle fait partie du groupe « Innocent Sorrow ». On est un groupe d'artistes chanteurs danseurs et on essaye de se faire connaître. Mais c'est avant tout pour partager notre passion qu'on a formé ce groupe. Chacun de nous a son passé et ses blessures mais tout le monde est accepté comme il est. Et on aimerait que tu fasses partie de notre famille.

-Quoi ?

Lavi n'avait rien comprit. En quelques minutes, il avait été présenté à une dizaine de personnes dont Road, la chanteuse à la voix cassée. Et toutes ces personnes attendaient impatiemment la décision du roux. S'il acceptait de les aider, il serait enfin considéré comme un danseur et non comme le fils de Monsieur Bookman. Et il aurait une « famille » au complet. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait juré le matin même à son aïeul qu'il ne penserait plus à la danse.

-Alors ?

-Ecoutez je sais pas trop, dit Lavi embarrassé, mon grand-père veut que je fasse cette fac d'histoire et si mes notes baissent encore je risque de passer un sale quart d'heure.

Les mines déçues des artistes firent descendre définitivement son moral a zéro. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Kanda prenne la parole :

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que les autres veulent qui est important, c'est ce que tu veux toi.

Le rouquin leva ses yeux verts vers ceux bleus profond du brun. Il y lut une grande détermination mais aussi une grande détresse. Sans parler des cernes noirs qui avaient élu domicile au dessus de ses joues. Il sut à ce moment qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Kanda aussi l'avait remarqué.

-Bienvenue, fit-il simplement en esquissant un sourire.

* * *

Voila vous en pensez quoi ?

Kanda : c'est nul -_-

Lavi : Woeh un Yuvi =D

Kanda : La ferme Baka


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Shigure-sensei

**Disclam** : D. Gray-Man n'est toujours pas à moi mais ça ne saurait tarder hu hu hu

**Titre** : Danse avec moi

**Pairings** : Yuvi/Layu (shonen aï)

**Rating** : K (même si plus personne n'est choqué par ça de nos jours u_u)

**Genre** : Romance/Humour

Note de l'auteur : voilà la deuxième partie. Les tomates sont à droite et les cailloux a gauches ^^''. Je sais que j'avais dit a certains que je posterai le chapitre il y a une semaine mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. J'ai eu la flemme aussi et la panne de la feuille blanche u_u

Enfin bref j'éspère que ça vas vous plaire =)

On se retrouve en bas ^^

Ce chapitre a été relut par ma Beta Mako-Take **on l'applaudit bien fort**

**Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont laisser des reviews ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir**

* * *

Le bureau était plongé dans l'obscurité depuis une bonne heure. Plus personne ne se trouvait dans les locos de l'entreprise. Personne? C'est ce que l'on aurait dit de l'extérieur. Dans une pièce sans fenêtre, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds relisait le dossier qu'il allait donner à son patron le lendemain. Pour être exact, il hésitait entre faire son travail, rendre son dossier et détruire la vie d'une dizaine de jeunes ou ne rien faire et donner une chance à des gens qui le méritaient. Pour la cinquième fois de la soirée, Link Howard relut son rapport avec attention.

Road Kamelot

Daysia Barry

Tyki Mikk

Hevlaska

David

Timothy Hearst

Lenalee Lee

Allen Walker

Yuu Kanda

12 adolescents ou jeunes adultes qui, selon son patron, sèment le grabuge dans les rues de Paris. De son point de vue, même si cela importait peu d'écouter un simple stagiaire, ces jeunes ne faisaient que vivre de leur passion. Lui-même ne serait rien sans sa musique. Dans ce dossier, il y avait plus de preuves qu'il n'en fallait pour renvoyer ces artistes dans leurs villes natales et ne plus entendre parler d'eux. C'était son boulot et il le faisait. Point barre. Pourtant il hésitait. Étant lui même un musicien, il ne pouvait que se sentir proche de ce groupe qui arpentait les rues à la recherche d'une place pour s'exprimer. Il avait également fait une recherche internet et avait découvert le blog officiel du groupe. Il avait sélectionner quelques vidéos pour étudier le comportement des adolescents (ça fait trop documentaire -_-). Sur la première, on pouvait voire un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, en train de se filmer dans une glace.

« Hey tout le monde! Mon nom est Allen et je fais partie du groupe « Innocent Sorrow ». Cela fait un an qu'on a décider de trouver un vieil endroit pour vivre et s'entraîner à la danse. Bon après un an David nous àa enfin créer un super site. Donc, je me suis mis à faire des petites vidéos de nos prestations et d'autres conneries de ce genre. Pour commencer on vas faire les présentation. »

La caméra se détourna du jeune homme et on devina qu'il se dirigeait vers un salon en désordre. Le javellisé filma deux garçons qui étais assis sur un vieux canapé. L'un avait les cheveux noirs et devait sûrement être un émo pur et dure. L'autre avait de longs cheveux noirs et était plongé dans un livre au nombre de pages vertigineux.

« Alors nous avons ici le fameux David qui passe son temps sur l'ordi. Dis bonjour David!

-La ferme Allen

-Okaaay. Essayons à côté. Voici Kanda mais vous pouvez l'appeler Yuu; enfin à vos risques et périls. BaKanda est sûrement le plus sérieux de nous tous. C'est d'ailleurs le seul qui ai continuer ses études. Les autres sont soit partis du lycée soit déjà diplômés. Kanda tu nous fais un coucou pour le blog ?

-Si tu n'étais pas mon amis, je te dirais d'aller te faire foutre. Mais vu qu'on se connaît depuis le jardin d'enfance et que je te considère comme mon meilleur pote, je ne te lancerait qu'un regard noire »

Le-dit Kanda leva le tête de son livre et fixa la caméra de ses yeux bleus clairs. Une seconde plus tard, la vidéo montrait une jeune fille en pleine discussion avec une autre femme qui aurait pu être mannequin tellement sa beauté était sublime.

« Hev', Lena je fais une vidéo pour le site, vous me dites un petit mot ?

-Ben coucou, moi c'est Hevlaska mais tout le monde m'appelle Hev' je suis danseuse et je joue de la batterie

-Moi c'est Lenalee, je suis dans le groupe depuis à peine un mois et j'ai été accueilli comme une reine. Je danse depuis que j'ai 5 ans et je ne compte pas m'arrêter la!

-Merci les filles »

Il y eu encore la présentation d'un certain Timothy qui faisait de la break dance et Road une jeune fille à la voix de diva.

Link soupira. Les autres vidéos montraient les entraînements des jeunes et il était maintenant sûr que le groupe avaient en plus de leur dons, une détermination à toute épreuve. Ces gosses s'entraînaient tout le temps. Dès qu'ils étaient plusieurs et qu'ils avaient cinq minutes, hop! Entraînement. Et quelle finesse dans leur mouvements. Quelle beauté, c'était tout simplement magnifique. Chaque danse/chanson/musique avait son émotion et les chorégraphies, paroles ou partition étaient tout bonnement sublimes.

Les répétition était régulièrement coupées par des vidéos de la vie de tout les jours. Comme par exemple, un anniversaire ou un nouveau membre dans le groupe, ou alors tout simplement une soirée a jouer au Pictionary (que personne ne gagnait) en mangeant des cochonneries qui ne les faisaient pas grossir.

Le jeune stagiaire enviait ces moments la. Lui aussi avait connu ça, il y a longtemps. D'un geste las, il éteignit son ordinateur et récupéra son CD. Tout en attrapent une cigarette qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres, il referma son dossier pour le mettre dans un tiroir. La nuit porte conseille disait-on, il réfléchirait demain. Alors qu'il sortait de l'immeuble, il alluma sa cigarette et tira lentement dessus. La fumée formait de formes étranges et irréelles. Qu'allait-il dire a son parton demain? S'il se taisait, il perdait une occasion de monter en grade. Mais s'il parlait, qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver au groupe.

Lorsque David se réveilla, il eu l'impression qu'un tracteur lui était passer sur le crâne. Non, la gueule de bois ne lui allait définitivement pas. Il dut attendre 10 bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir se lever sans avoir l'impression qu'il se trouvait sur un bateau en pleine tempête. Le jeune homme tituba jusqu'à la cuisine, ou il s'affala sur un tabouret, s'aidant du comptoir pour s'y hisser. Il vit alors un Kanda en tee-shirt et short gris, les cheveux emmêlés au maximum, une brossa a dents dans la bouche et un air pas très frais sur le visage. Préférant le confort d'un canapé bien moelleux, le japonais s'installa au salon en faisant un signe de tête a son ami.

-'lut Kanda, bien dormis ?

-Peut-mieux faire, répondit ce dernier en enlevant momentanément sa brosse a dent de sa bouche, t'es rentré a quelle heure ?

-Euuh très tard, ou très tôt si tu préfère

-B'jour, lança une tête violette non identifié

-Lenalee, kon rère a akler

-Kanda, vas te rincer la bouche et qu'on en parle plus, dit la jeune fille d'un ton blasé

Quelques minutes plus tard :

-Ton frère a appeler !

-Oh non! J'ai oublier de lui envoyer un message comme quoi j'annulai sa soirée d'hier

-Ça va, marmonna David, grand-frère Komui peut bien se passer de sa chère sœur pour une soirée non ?

Pendant que la jeune fille retournait tout l'appartement pour retrouver son portable, tout en pesant contre les garçons qui ne rangeait jamais rien, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus clairs avec des mèches brunes entra dans la cuisine

-Café ?

-Bonjour Hev' nous aussi on vas bien merci de t'en soucier, dit Kanda en posant un mug devant la jeune fille,

-Oh Kanda, répondit-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de la mixture Komuiesque, t'as passer une bonne nuit?

-Mis à part le fait qu'on a mis le nouveau dans ma chambre et qu'il ronfle comme une locomotive à vapeur.

-On parle de moi ?

-Alors Lavi première nuit?

-Et ben...

-KOMUI LEE TU TE CALMES IMMEDIATEMENT !

-Oula on passer le stade du nom de famille, constata Hevlaska, ça vas barder!

-C'est toujours comme ça ici ? Demanda Lavi en voyant Lenalee prendre son manteau et ses clef en criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle allait tuer son frère

-Toujours!

-Allez à demain Kanda

-Hm hm

Le jeune homme desserra sa cravate et se dirigea vers la station de métro la plus proche. Il jongla entre les passants et les réverbères, entre les cadres et les sdf. Il faisait toujours le même chemin, tout les jours c'était la même chose. Il s'assit lascivement sur un banc en attendant le prochain train et regarda les publicités qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme toutes ces personnes inconnues qui passaient devant lui. Et la il la vit. Une affiche, pas très belle certes mais le prix à remporter attira immédiatement son regard. Oui ça pouvait marcher. Il s'empressa d'arracher la feuille de son support et prit le premier train en direction de l'entrepôt.

-Les mec on est sauvés, s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans le salon

Malheureusement, il venait de faire une grosse bourde. Lavi était la, en face d'un vieil homme à la coupe étrange.

-Je dérange peut-être ?

-Alors c'est vous la personne qui a engager mon petit-fils sur cette voie de débauche, murmura Bookman.

-Non! Grand-père il n'y est pour rien! C'est moi qui ai choisit de danser et je ne renoncerait pas.

-Très bien, tu savais ce que tu risquais. N'imagine même pas pouvoir rentrer un jours à la maison.

Sur ces mots, Bookman tourna les talons et sortis de l'appartement. Kanda, qui l'avait suivit des yeux, se retourna vers Lavi, l'air ahurit.

-Ça vas aller, répondit le rouquin, je sens que mes notes d'histoire vont encore baisser

-Il est pas très commode ton vieux

-Oui mais c'était la seule famille qu'il me restait, ça me fait un peu mal de partir comme ça

Kanda tilta à ces mots. A lui aussi il ne lui restait plus qu'une personne et il savait combien la perte d'une famille était dure.

-Si tu veux partir, tu peux encore. Je ne t'en voudrai pas et les autres comprendrons aussi.

-Non. Je me suis engager et je resterais sur mes positions. Alors! Qu'es qui est censé nous sauver ?

Un sourire discret apparut sur les lèvres de Kanda, bien qu'il voyait la tristesse de son nouvel ami, il ne devait pas flancher lui aussi.

-Ça tu le saurais ce soir en même temps que tout le monde.

-Allez Yuu dit moi!

-C'EST KANDA!

Trois mois. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il repoussait l'échéance. Trois mois qu'il disait a son supérieur que son dossier n'était pas complet. Trois mois qu'il ne dormait plus la nuit à force de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire.

-Link! Vous rêvassez alors que ce dossier traîne. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez monter en grade !

-Oui je sais. Pardon Inspecteur Leverier.

Il retourna à son ordinateur. Toujours sur le site de « Innocent Sorrow ». Une nouvelle vidéo avait été ajoutée et il s'apprêtait à la regarder avant de se perdre dans ses élucubration. C'était Tiky, le doyen du groupe qui parlait pendant cette vidéo, bien que les autres membres était avec lui sur un canapé et intervenaient de temps en temps:

« Coucou tout le monde. On a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Comme certains le savait, on a eu des problèmes d'argent et on nous avait menacer de vendre la maison. Mais maintenant tout est régler. Kanda est allé voire la banque et il a réussit à repousser le date limite a dans un mois. Il vas y avoir une grande compétition, je vous laissez deviner laquelle, et on compte bien y participer. Grâce à Lavi on est assez et on ne demande qu'a accepter de nouveaux membres. On postera des vidéos des nos entraînements très prochainement. Alors souhaitez-nous bonne chance! »

Après un au revoir général, la vidéo coupa et Link eut un léger sourire. S'ils trouvaient l'argent, il ne créeraient plus de manifestations dans les rues. Et il ne serait pas obliger de remettre son rapport.

Tous s'annonçait très bien tout a coup.

-Bon qui fait quoi ce soir ? Demanda Kanda en se servant un grand bol de M&M's

-David et moi on vas au restaurent, dit Lenalee tout sourire en regardant son frère qui était « venu dire bonjour » selon ses dires

-Moi je vais avec eux !

-Certainement pas Komui, tu vas rentrer chez toi je te rappelle que ton Australien t'attend.

-Ah oui! C'est notre anniversaire à Reevy et a moi! Cria-t-il avant de détaller comme un lapin

-Tyki et moi on vas au théâtre, ils jouent « L'Or du Rhin » ce soir.

-Allen! Tu sais que c'est ma pièce préférée, s'exclama Tymothi, laisses moi venir avec vous

-Désolé petit monstre, mais ce soir ta tante Emilia viens te chercher, ricana Kanda en s'affalant sur le canapé.

-Pfff

-Road est chez son oncle et moi je vais voire une amie, dit Hevlaska en enfilant son manteau, allez à demain tout le monde

-A demain!

Alors qu'elle sortait, la batteuse croisa une jeune fille blonde qui la salua avant d'entrer dans le salon.

-Bon ben puisqu'il faut y aller...

-Attend Tim, on peut rester 5 minutes, dit la jeune fille en s'approchant de Kanda qui ne voyait rien venir.

-Non! Désolé mais Yu et moi on s'est prévu une soirée Pirate des Caraïbes, s'exclama Lavi en poussant les deux « intrus » dehors, alors a lundi!

Il ferma la porte, puis s'adossa à celle-ci. Il soupira, pestant intérieurement contre cette Emilia qui était beaucoup trop proche de Kanda à son goût et qui suscitait une bien grande jalousie de sa part envers la jeune fille, toujours a son goût.

-A moins que tu n'ai prévu autre chose Kanda, dit -il en voyant les yeux écarquillés de son ami.

-Non, non j'adore Orlando Bloom et Jonny Depp, s'exclama, ironiquement, le japonais.

-Oh ça va hein, c'est le premier nom qui m'est venu a l'esprit.

-T'aurais pu trouver mieux. Je sais pas moi, Destination Final par exemple. Quoi que ça laisse aussi a désirer.

-Moi je préfèrerait un autre film, tu sais celui qu'on a regarder hier soir sans le son, murmura Lavi en s'approchant de Kanda, on pourrait peut-être le remettre en version original, Non?

-Ça pourrais se faire, dit Kanda en tirant sur le col du rouquin qui tomba sur lui, ce qui eut pour effet d'entrechoquer leurs lèvres.

Leur baiser s'intensifia, et au file des secondes, des caresses et des mots doux furent rajoutés à la chaleur ambiante qui continuait a grimper. Tout doucement, Lavi commença a déshabiller son amant, tandis que Kanda éteignait la lampe du salon, les protégeant de l'obscurité pour se redécouvrir.

* * *

Naon pas de lemon u_u je pense pas être assez douée pour en écrire un u_u

Comme je l'ai dit au départ, les tomates sont à droite et les cailloux a gauche ^^

Mais bon, vous pouvez aussi laisser une review, ça fait moins mal et je serais contente =)

Au faite je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait une coquille dans le chapitre 1, au début j'ai mis _quelques jours plus tôt_ mais en faite c'est _mois _sinon ça colle pas ^^'

A plus les nains ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Shigure-sensei

**Disclaimer** : D. Gray-Man n'est toujours pas à moi mais ça ne saurait tarder hu hu hu

**Titre** : Danse avec moi

**Pairings** : Yuvi/Lavyuu (Lime dans ce chapitre, rien de hard)

**Rating** : K (même si plus personne n'est choqué par ça de nos jours u_u)

**Genre** : Romance/Humour

**Note de l'auteur** : Et voilà enfin le troisième chapitre que vous attendiez et qui clôt cette petite fanfic. Ma première fic à chapitres et aussi mon premier lemon enfin lime u_u dire que je suis fan de Yullen T-T

Bref j'ai eu du mal mais il est terminé ^^ je suis fière de moi.

A vous maintenant de me donner votre avis en laissant une review ^^

Ce chapitre a été relu par ma Bêta Mako-Take **on l'applaudit bien fort !**

**

* * *

**

Le groupe Innocent Sorrow était réuni dans le salon. Kanda était debout devant tout le monde et appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. C'était pas tout les jours qu'on annonçait à ses amis que la maison où toute sa «famille» vivait allait être vendue. Lentement il jeta un regard vers Tyki et Miranda, les seuls membres au courant. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et deux perles salées coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne parlait plus au kendoka depuis qu'il lui avait annoncer la nouvelle. Quand à Tyki, il regardait tristement Allen du coin de l'œil. Kanda soupira une énième fois avant de se lancer :

-Voilà. Si je vous ai réunis ce soir, c'est parce que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Y a plus de gâteaux aux noix et à la vanille ?

-T'as encore pris tout le shampoing, t'abuses Yuu !

-Non non je sais t'as mis une fille enceinte. T'es dans la merde mon vieux.

Chacun y allait de son commentaire mais aucun ne parvenait à faire sourire le japonais. Il prit encore quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau :

-Non rien de tout ça. Et je te rappelle, Daisya, que je suis gay, alors arrête de dire des absurdités. En fait, je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre la banque pour un mois de plus mais juste deux semaines. La maison a été vendue aux enchères il y a trois jours et on n'a plus que demain et après-demain pour vider les lieux. Je suis désolé.

Il baissa la tête, ne voulant pas affronter les regards de ses amis. La première à réagir fut Hevlaska qui éclata d'un rire incertain :

-Ha ha la bonne blague ! Allez tu nous as bien fait marcher Kanda, tu joues vraiment bien la comédie !

-Ce n'est pas une blague Hev', c'est la pure vérité, rétorqua Tyki avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce.

Peu à peu, les membres du groupe prirent conscience de ce que cette nouvelle entraînerait. Lenalee ne put retenir des larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle venait de se disputer avec son frère et elle se voyait mal revenir vers lui la queue entre les jambes. Kanda amorça un mouvement vers son amant qui s'était levé lentement :

-Lavi, je...

-Non ! C'est bon je laisse tomber !

-Lavi, tu peux pas nous abandonner comme ça !

-Ben la preuve que si, cria-t-il en claquant la porte.

Lavi fit quelques mètres dehors, martelant le sol avec ses Doc Martens. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kanda courut derrière lui et le retint par la manche.

-Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, tu ne peux pas ME faire ça !

-Laisse-moi partir ! A cause de vous et de vos stupides projets, je me retrouve à la rue. Et il n'y a pas que moi, Lenalee et Allen aussi sont sans maison. Mais toi bien sûr tu t'en fous, t'as quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter. Moi la seule famille qui me reste ne veut plus me parler parce que je me suis laissé entraîner par tes histoires. Et dire que je t'ai cru mais qu'en plus je suis... Raah laisse-moi tranquille ! Oublie-moi, OK ?

-Mais Lavi je t'a...

-Ferme-la !

Il se dégagea d'un coup sec et s'engagea sur le passage pour piétons.

-LAVI JE T'AIME !

Ce dernier se retourna, écarquilla les yeux... et se fit percuter par une voiture.

-LAVI !

Kanda se précipita vers le rouquin. Il était inconscient et du sang commençait à couler de son crâne. N'osant pas le toucher, le japonais hurla à la foule qui s'était formée autour de lui :

-MAIS BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE !

Cela faisait trois heures. Trois longues heures, que Kanda attendait, assis les jambes repliées sur son torse, la tête dans les bras. Il n'avait pas relevé cette dernière depuis qu'il était arrivé et dissimulait tant bien que mal ses larmes. Action inutile car trahie par ses sanglots. Allen, Tyki et Lenalee arrivèrent au moment ou Kanda parlait avec un infirmier, un air énervé sur le visage.

-Alors ? Demanda Allen lorsque le kendoka eut fini.

-Alors sous prétexte que je ne suis que son copain, et non un membre de sa famille, ils ne veulent rien me dire ! Répondit le brun en donnant un coup de pied dans une table basse où des magazines étaient empilés.

-Calme-toi Kanda, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

-Je suis parfaitement calme.

-Lenalee a raison, s'exclama Tyki.

-Un membre de sa famille ? Il me semble que son grand-père est enseignant à la fac d'histoire, pas loin du parc Kokeishi, dit Allen.

-J'y va...

-Non Kanda, nous on y va ! Toi tu restes ici et tu attends de voir s'il y a du nouveau. Et par la même occasion tu vas réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes.

Aïe, elle lui en voulait. Normal en même temps.

-Et les autres ? Demanda Kanda en se doutant de la réponse.

-On est tout ce qu'il reste de Innocent Sorrow.

Kanda sentit son cœur se compresser. Il allait avoir du temps pour penser a ce qu'il avait fait. Ou plutôt ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Allen remarqua le trouble de son ami et le prit dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer :

-Quoi que tu penses, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Puis il prit la main de Tyki et ils s'en allèrent de l'hôpital sous les regards choqués ou intrigués des personnes présentes. Kanda considérait Allen comme son protégé et subissait souvent les moment câlins de son «petit frère». C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'il sortait avec Lavi. Tout en se remettant en mode L, il se rappela cette nuit d'orage où il lui avait ouvert son cœur.

_Flashback_

La pluie commençait à tomber sur les rues de Paris et Lavi accéléra son pas pour ne pas finir trempé en arrivant à l'entrepôt. Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas vraiment de son côté aujourd'hui : des notes plus que médiocres à la FAC, les insultes qui fusaient par-ci par-là contre son adhésion au groupe, à croire que certains avaient vraiment un pois-chiche dans le cerveau, et maintenant son portable était en miettes à cause des événements précédents. «Ça aurait pu être pire» s'était dit Lavi... Mauvaise idée ! Juste à ce moment, la pluie avait commencé à inonder la capitale.

Il arriva complètement trempé devant l'ascenseur de la maison et se pressa encore plus. Il avait enfin décidé d'annoncer à Kanda ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, ne pouvant plus rester là sans bouger alors qu'il savait que son ami était du même bord que lui. Alors que les portes s'ouvraient, il vit une scène qui le percuta de plein fouet : Kanda était là, enlaçant Allen tendrement. Rapidement, le brun se dégagea et vit Lavi qui leur faisait face.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas déranger, dit-il avant d'appuyer sur le bouton qui permettait d'aller sur le toit.

Sans que personne n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Lavi était déjà parti. Sans se soucier des gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son visage, Lavi s'avança et s'assit sur un petit banc de pierre. Il était trempé mais cela ne lui faisait rien. Il resta quelques minutes sans rien faire avant d'entendre des bruits de pas. Il se retourna doucement et il aperçut la chevelure caractéristique de son ami Allen. Détournant les yeux vers la rue en contre-bas, Lavi attendit patiemment que le danseur s'installe.

-Je sais que tu t'attends à cette phrase, commença ce dernier, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Effectivement je m'y attendais un peu.

-Écoute, Kanda est comme un frère pour moi et tu sais très bien que je suis avec Tyki.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu le prenais dans tes bras alors ? demanda Lavi sur le qui-vive.

-Kanda vient d'avoir ses résultats, mais dis-moi, tu serais pas un peu jaloux toi ? s'exclama Allen, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-QUOI ? cria le rouquin qui devint plus rouge que ses cheveux, euh... C'est si visible que ça ?

-Mais non, et puis de toute façon Kanda est trop aveuglé par ses propres sentiments pour le remarquer, dit Allen innocemment.

-Par ses quoi ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu qu'il était fou de toi ? demanda Allen, puis il rajouta en voyant la tête du rouquin : Ben on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge !

-Eh je te permets pas !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore la ! Va le rejoindre abrutit !

Lavi se demandait à ce moment la, s'il devait foutre une baffe a Allen ou bien l'écouter et lui foutre une baffe après... s'il était encore vivant. Il opta pour la deuxième option et se leva avant de courir vers l'ascenseur. Allen le regarda en souriant avant de se tourner vers l'autre coté du toit, dissimulé par un mur de pierre.

-Depuis quand tu es là Tyki?

-Le début, répondit ce dernier, c'est sympa ce que t'as fait pour lui.

-Je sais je suis l'homme le plus généreux sur cette terre. J'espère juste que la suite va bien se passer pour lui.

Deux étages plus bas, Lavi entrait doucement dans la chambre du kendoka. Il était près de son armoire et son front était collé à la glace. Il n'eut donc pas de mal à voir le rouquin entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier n'osa pas avancer et resta adossé contre la porte.

-Lavi je...

-Allen m'a tout raconté, le coupa Lavi, la scène que j'ai vue et le reste.

-Ah...

Kanda savait très bien qu'il parlait de son amour pour le roux. Il soupira lentement, formant des nuages de buée sur le miroir. En faisant ce geste, il avait fermé les yeux, et ne vit pas Lavi avancer doucement vers lui. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'entourer.

-Lavi, mais que...

-S'il te plaît, laisse-moi juste cinq minutes, après je m'en irai.

C'est incroyable, quand quelqu'un vous dit que l'amour de votre vie vous aime, on a tendance à ne pas le croire. Après avoir froncé les yeux, le brun se dégagea et se retourna en plantant son regard dans celui de Lavi.

-Lavi écoute-moi, je ne fais pas semblant, mais... C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort et... ça m'effraye. Je ne sais absolument pas comment aborder la chose et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, Lavi venait de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Kanda. Le contact, doux au départ, se fit plus langoureux et après un court combat, les langues jumelles se retrouvèrent, commençant une danse folle. Ne se séparant que pour respirer, les deux garçons se dirigèrent lentement mais sûrement vers le lit. Alors que son dos touchait le matelas, Kanda se rendit compte d'une chose : il aimait Lavi, de tout son cœur. Et il voulait que ça se sache. Interrompant le baiser, il chercha l'oreille du roux et murmura d'une voix suave :

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, lui répondit une voix rauque, je t'aime Yuu.

Bientôt leurs vêtements ne furent plus qu'un souvenir. Les soupirs s'enchaînaient, causés par des caresses sensuelles. Avant de passer à l'acte, le regard du rouquin se posa sur Kanda en une question muette. Ce dernier sourit avant de l'embrasser, donnant ainsi son accord. Après la douleur, des vagues de plaisir secouèrent les deux amants qui ne formaient plus qu'un et ce n'est que de longues minutes après qu'ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit, haletants. Lavi se mit a dessiner le tatouage de Kanda alors qu'ils reprenaient leur respiration. Un dernier «Je t'aime» et leurs paupières se fermèrent paisiblement, heureux d'avoir enfin avoué leurs sentiments.

_Kanda... Kanda !_

-KANDA !

Il sursauta avant de se rappeler ou il était. Reprenant un peu conscience, il vit Allen avec un air inquiet sur le visage, Tyki et Lenalee, avec un homme qu'il reconnut comme étant le grand père de Lavi.

-Désolé j'ai eu un moment d'absence, dit finalement le kendoka en se relevant.

-On a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu, dit Lenalee en se tournant vers le vieil homme, je te présente Bookman.

-Nous n'avons pas été correctement présentés la dernière fois, je m'en excuse jeune homme,dit le professeur en tendant la main.

-Mon nom est Kanda, monsieur.

-Je suis... navré d'avoir parlé à mon idiot de petit fils comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois. Je l'ai regretté une fois rentré chez moi, mais dans cette famille nous avons sale caractère et nous excuser est plus la plus difficile des actions. Pensez bien que j'ai accouru lorsque vos amis sont venus me dire que mon petit fils était ici.

-Ils ne veulent rien me dire, soupira Kanda, je ne suis pas un membre de sa famille.

-Bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bookman était dans la chambre de Lavi, les autres attendaient dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il sortit, il affichait une mine grave, et se mit a parler après quelques secondes d'hésitation :

-Lavi va s'en tirer, mais avec des séquelles.

-Comment ça ? demanda Tyki.

-Lavi est... sourd.

-QUOI ?

Kanda se sentait coupable. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il s'assit un peu mieux dans le canapé de Bookman -qui avait accepté de recevoir les quatre jeunes chez lui sous les cris incessants de Lavi- tentant de se concentrer sur sa méditation. Mais rien à faire. Toutes ses pensées se regroupaient vers un visage entouré de mèches rouges. En résumé, tout était de sa faute. Abandonnant son moment de calme, il s'allongea de tout son long sur le sofa et ferma les yeux espérant trouver le sommeil. C'était sans compter sur une voix qui le dérangea alors qu'il allait plonger dans les bras de Morphée:

-Hey !

Kanda sursauta. La tristesse revint dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit Lavi penché au-dessus de lui. Il se redressa et laissa une place au rouquin qui s'installa à son tour. Lavi avait appris à lire sur les lèvres. C'était comme ça qu'ils communiquaient ; il suffisait que son interlocuteur parle en articulant.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda le roux, t'as l'air fatigué.

-J'ai pas dormi depuis qu'on est revenus ici. Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à tout ça et au fait que ça soit de ma faute.

-Yuu ! Combien de fois on va devoir te le dire, ce n'est pas ta faute !

Kanda resta quelques secondes sans rien dire. Puis ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier. Et deux secondes plus tard, Kanda était dans les bras de son amant, en train de murmurer des «Je suis désolé» à tout bout de champ. C'est à ce moment là qu'Allen entra discrètement dans la pièce. Il regarda Kanda qui avait la tête dans le cou du rouquin, puis Lavi qui leva le pouce en l'air avant de se séparer de Kanda :

-On a quelque chose à te dire.

Il se retourna vers Allen qui s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre.

-VOUS POUVEZ MONTER !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la totalité du groupe Innocent Sorrow était dans le salon.

-On est prêts à gagner, Kanda, et à récupérer notre maison, s'exclama Hevlaska.

-Mais on n'a pas de place pour s'entraîner, aucun endroit pour répéter, je...

-Ça c'est pas un problème, dit Lavi, les filles entrez vous aussi.

Deux jeunes filles entrèrent. L'une avait de longs cheveux blonds et était habillée... uniquement de jaune. L'autre portait un kimono et ses longs cheveux brun-roux étaient retenus en deux couettes.

-Je te présente Timcampy et Chomesuke, dites Tim et Chome, deux amies d'enfance. Le père de ces deux demoiselles est fou de ses filles. Elles sont folles de danse. C'est ainsi logique que leur cher Papa a fait construire une gigantesque salle de danse dans les sous-sols de leur maison.

-Enchantée de vous connaître tous ! cria Tim en souriant.

-Idem pour moi, dit Chomesuke, un peu plus réservée.

-Cho a une voix en or, chuchota Lavi dans l'oreille de Kanda.

Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi dire. Les larmes recommençaient à perler au bord de ses yeux. Dans un souffle, alors que Lavi lui caressait les cheveux et qu'Hev' lui sautait dessus dans une étreinte qui devint vite générale, il murmura un «Merci».

Lavi commençait vraiment à stresser. Ils en avaient de bonnes. C'était facile pour eux, ils n'étaient pas sourds EUX. Il respira longuement en dénouant les muscles de ses épaules. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Leur prestation commençait dans une dizaine de minutes et il savait très bien que le stress était son pire ennemi. Kanda entra dans la pièce ou le rouquin se trouvait et sourit en le voyant faire les cent pas. Il s'approcha doucement et enroula ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Ce dernier sursauta avant de sourire et de faire rouler sa tête sur le coté pour permettre à son amant de placer la sienne dans le creux de son cou. Il l'entendit murmurer «Panique pas» et... Minute. _Il l'avait entendu ? _Se retournant vivement, il saisit Kanda par les épaules, croyant avoir rêvé le bruit de ses chaussures sur le sol.

-Kanda parle-moi !

-Quoi ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Lavi ?

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Alors que ses lèvres se fendaient en un sourire de 3km, il sauta au cou de son petit ami en criant :

-Mouahaha je suis plus souuuuuuurd !

Les deux équipes restantes se tenaient droites sur la scène. Chacun tenait les mains de ses coéquipiers et la tension était plus que palpable. Laissant le suspens de coté, l'animateur décacheta la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains et sourit en voyant le résultat. Il se tourna vers Innocent Sorrow et leur dit d'un ton détaché :

-J'espère que vous avez décidé de qui allait garder l'argent sur son compte.

Les participants mirent quelques secondes à réagir. Le premier fut Allen qui regarda Kanda avec un sourire de 32 dents. Puis comme un seul corps, tout les membres sautèrent de la scène en criant leur victoire.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout les membres plus quelques amis étaient réunis dans la maison qu'ils avaient recommencé a occuper. Réveiller l'huissier à 3h du matin n'était peut être pas une bonne idée mais il étaient retournés chez eux. Bon, l'état de la maison était désastreux, dû a la fête qui battait son plein dans la pièce principale. Allen et Tyki étaient dans la chambre du plus jeune depuis bien longtemps, Lavi et Kanda étaient en plein échange buccal, tout comme Lenalee et David. Hevlaska et Timcampy étaient affalées sur un canapé, imbibées d'alcool et racontant n'importe quoi. Road et Timothy était enlacés sur un fauteuil et dormaient profondément. Daisya, Miranda et Chomesuke dansaient à n'en plus pouvoir au son de la musique qui pulsait à travers les enceintes. Tout allait pour le mieux ? Enfin pour l'instant.

Link soupira en éteignant son ordinateur. Il sourit en repensant a la vidéo que le groupe Innocent Sorrow avait fait pour annoncer leur victoire. Maintenant, ils allaient se calmer niveau manifestations dans les rues, mais il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il aurait de nouveau à faire avec Innocent Sorrow. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en posant son dossier sur le bureau de son supérieur. En sortant du commissariat, il alluma une cigarette et pensa qu'après tout, la nuit portait conseil.

FIN

J'aimerai remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des review ^^ merci de m'avoir suivie a une prochaine fois MINAAAAAAA


	4. Pétition

Nan c'est pas une suite x) même si cette suite est prévue =)  
il sagit d'une pétition, tout est expliqué dans le texte, certes mal traduit de l'anglais (surement google trad), en gros les administrateur veulent supprimer des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou des scène violentes

Ce qui pour moi est idiot vu que certaines histoire ne sont absolument pas basées sur les lemons ou les scènes violentes mais bel et bien sur une intrigue réfléchie et passionnante et comportent seulement quelques scènes de ce genre.

Si vous voulez empêchez cela, lisez la pétition, signez la et surtout FAITES TOURNER =)

_**« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.**_

_**Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années **__**maintenant**__**, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.**_

_**Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.**_

_**Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.**_

_**Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.**_

_**Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les **__**parents**__** ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.**_

_**Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.**_

_**Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons **__**obtenir**__** un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »**_

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato l'hôte Venom

Jay gel

SamCrow

Brandy sang

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

Le Graven foncé

BlackRevenant

Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar l'NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exilé vol

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

arashiXnoXkami

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Elvira-baba

Skoliro

Akayui

Liarana

Exiled crow

Final Black Getsuga

blood enraged

Masane Amaha's King

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Kin no katana

Hagadoe

Mamoshi

Love-Hetalia

Shigure-Sensei

_**Faites tourner =D**_


End file.
